


Dime con cuántos

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma harem, Kenma se merece a todos a sus pies, Kenma/All, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Promiscuity, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Kuroo creyó que no le afectaría que Kenma se besara con todo el mundo menos con él, pero su orgullo tenía un límite. [Kuroken, KenmaHarem, oneshot, comedia romántica, fluff]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 16





	Dime con cuántos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.  
> Espero que os guste este Kenma Harem poniendo a Kuroo celoso, como debe ser XD

DIME CON CUÁNTOS

El día que Kuroo se encontró a Kenma besando a Hinata se sorprendió más de lo que hubiera esperado.

No debería haberle pillado por sorpresa en absoluto, ya que él mismo se había encargado de _abrirle los ojos_ a Kenma, ahorrándole horas y días de angustia tratando de averiguar qué era esa extraña y nueva sensación que afloraba cuando estaba con el pelirrojo. Porque, además, esa extraña y nueva sensación solía ir acompañada de otras menos agradables que le usurpaban su sitio aprovechando la guardia baja por culpa de la nostalgia, así que no había lugar a dudas de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

La comparación había sido tan gráfica y acertada como hacerle el símil del videojuego nuevo, sólo que él no se daba el atracón de jugar para luego tenerlo fuera del alcance sin poder retomarlo. Ni siquiera durante los exámenes. Solo quedaba descartado cuando lo hubiese terminado, y la sensación era agridulce; satisfacción y euforia por haberlo conseguido, y tristeza por no poder volver a jugarlo con la expectación de la primera vez.

Así que, con ese ejemplo, fue él mismo quien puso en la pista al propio Kenma acerca de que le gustaba Hinata.

Era normal, tenía dieciséis años, si no se interesaba por esas cosas ahora ¿cuándo lo iba a hacer si no? De hecho, incluso era un poco tranquilizador que lo hubiera hecho al fin, aunque fuera con años de desfase respecto a los chicos de su edad.

Kuroo no esperaba que abrirle a Kenma la puerta de las hormonas adolescentes con esa revelación –y empujarle dentro de una patada en el culo, sin anestesia ni opción a mirar atrás–, fuera a desarrollarse de ese modo tan… peculiar.

Kuroo pensó que sería algo más en concordancia con la personalidad de Kenma; algo tranquilo, incluso tímido, que le llevaría varias citas el soltarse y cogerse de la mano con disimulo, un inocente beso robado…

Pero no.

Lo que vio Kuroo cuando los encontró en uno de los últimos asientos del autobús del Karasuno no era ni tranquilo, ni tímido, disimulado o inocente. Es más, era tan poco de todas esas cosas que se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría pasando eso sin él haberse enterado. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que se besaban, ni buscaban un sitio poco frecuentado donde meterse mano uno encima del otro, sin camiseta y los pantalones a medio bajar.

Tampoco le chocó que hubiese sido un chico quien finalmente llamara su atención.

Desde que lo conocía nunca mostró interés por ninguna chica, pero tampoco chicos. No mostró interés romántico por nada en particular hasta el punto de que el único escarceo que le conocía en esos ámbitos habían sido los juegos de simulación de citas.

Viniendo de Kenma tampoco le sorprendía que ese tipo de juegos sí le interesasen, pues eran un género más y esto englobaba igualmente los juegos enfocados hacia chicas como chicos. Él mismo le había visto jugar, e incluso comprado, juegos Boys Love. Por tanto, tenía asumido que si algún día Kenma se fijaba en alguien, no dependería de su género o físico sino de lo que pudieran compartir y aportarse mutuamente.

Y Shoyo, desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, despertó algo en él.

No debía sorprenderle que el mismo Kenma no le diera mucha importancia cuando más tarde le preguntó sobre lo que había visto.

–¿Entonces estáis saliendo? –trató de abordar con el mayor tiento posible, con más nervios de lo esperado que broma.

El colocador no levantó la vista de la consola y se limitó a encogerse de hombros a la vez que murmuró un "No sé", dejando claro que si al propio implicado no le preocupaba mucho cuál era su situación, él menos aún debería hacerlo.

Entonces asumió que Kenma sabría lo que hacía con su vida amorosa. No era de su incumbencia saber desde cuando llevaban en esos _términos más que amistosos_ , o qué hacían cuando no se veían, si hablaban por teléfono o si solamente se daban el lote cuando se veían de año en año en plan _quememos hasta el último cartucho que tenemos. Hasta la próxima_.

A Kuroo no debía preocuparle nada de eso, después de todo, Kenma era joven e inexperto. Era normal que se dejara llevar por la ilusión del primer amor y no pudiera controlar las hormonas propias de la edad, en la que era muy habitual eso de _me lío hoy con uno y mañana con otro_. Relaciones esporádicas que no pasaban de una cita o cuatro besos en una fiesta.

Sólo que Kuroo nunca creyó que Kenma fuera de ese tipo de chicos que hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Su amigo seguía igual que siempre. _Shoyo esto, Shoyo lo otro._ "Mira lo que me ha mandado Shoyo", o "Shoyo me ha dicho que la semana que viene tienen un partido de práctica contra blablabla." Nada que hiciera notar que entre ellos había intercambio de fluidos además de mensajes.

De hecho, seguía tan igual que siempre que el día en que entró en los vestuarios y se lo encontró enrollándose con Yamamoto se quedó clavado en el suelo durante varios minutos sin saber si toser para hacerse notar, si irse caminando hacia atrás con disimulo o si pellizcarse la cara para averiguar si no estaba soñando.

De pronto nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué había pasado con Hinata? ¿Habían roto? ¿Kenma le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Yamamoto? ¿Por qué Yamamoto? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no podía quitar ojo al ver cómo se movía la mandíbula de Kenma poniendo en evidencia lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro de su boca?

Nunca hubo indicio alguno de que Kenma y Hinata tuvieran una relación más allá de ser _amigos con derecho a roce._ Pero tampoco había habido evidencias de que eso hubiera terminado.

Aunque a todo eso le podía encontrar una justificación si quisiera, sin embargo, ¿dónde quedaba que el supuestamente más heterosexual del Nekoma –por detrás de Kai y por supuesto por delante de él mismo–, estuviese besándose con su mejor amigo en un _vestuario,_ después de un entrenamiento, donde cualquiera podría pillarles? Ni siquiera de Lev o de Yaku le hubiese sorprendido, de hecho, tenía incluso sus sospechas acerca de eso dos, o poniéndose difícil, ¡incluso de Fukunaga! Pero Fukunaga se llevaba bastante bien con Kenma. Ambos eran callados y taciturnos, y en general hablaban poco entre ellos, pero cuando lo hacían era de algún tema rarísimo que inquietaba al moreno en ese momento.

Así que cuando tiempo más tarde se enteró de que Fukunaga _también_ había caído en el influjo de Kenma y que se besaron un día que Kuroo no pudo salir porque tenía gripe, realmente no le sorprendió.

Lo de Fukunaga lo entendía, tenían esa especie de conexión sobrenatural. Lo de Yamamoto, pues no lo entendía, pero le podía encontrar sentido si consideraba que Kenma probablemente fuera, exceptuando a Akane, lo más parecido a una chica de lo que Taketora había estado cerca jamás. Tal vez su altura, complexión y la longitud de su cabello habían causado una ilusión óptica bastante convincente. Después de todo, fue culpa de Yamamoto que Kenma se tiñera de rubio, quizás siempre hubo _intenciones ocultas_ detrás de aquello que pareció un inocente comentario y que le llevó a tan radical cambio de look.

En cualquier caso, nada de eso prosperó así que tampoco había de qué preocuparse.

Porque… ¿había que preocuparse? ¿qué más le daba a él lo que pasara con Kenma y su vida amorosa? No le afectaba en absoluto. Tal vez si todos esos ligues hubiesen ido más en serio, podría haberle afectado en su día a día y las cosas que hacían juntos, pero no había sido así. Kenma seguía igual que siempre y nada había cambiado salvo el hecho de que Kuroo sabía que se había liado con medio mundo.

Bueno, le aliviaba saber que las opciones que quedaban en el Nekoma no tenían muchas posibilidades. Kai tenía novia, y juraría que entre Lev y Yaku había algo, así que sólo tenía que neutralizar a Shibayama pues parecía un blanco fácil.

Eso estaba más que controlado.

Podía decir que se relajó creyendo que tenía todo bajo control. Como capitán que era tenía ciertos privilegios que no dudó en aplicar para apartar al líbero suplente de unas cuantas sesiones de práctica, hasta que el entrenador Nekomata le tuvo que llamar la atención porque el pobre chiquillo estaba bastante desanimado.

No pudo sino admitir su culpa y darse cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco para que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

_No me importa lo que haga Kenma,_ se repetía. Hasta que creyó creérselo.

Y en ello estaba. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. No tenía noticias de nuevas situaciones susceptibles de desembocar en besos apasionados en cualquier rincón, así que creyó que porque no las veía no existían. Y ya tenía controlado al Nekoma, foco de su principal preocupación.

Qué equivocado estaba.

La traición, ¡el dolor! Vino de mano de su querido amigo y hermano.

Sí, aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal.

¿Por qué razón se enrollaría Kenma con Bokuto y no con él?

Ya ni siquiera le importaba nada que no fuese su orgullo. Porque que Kenma acabara liado con Bokuto en una fiesta y abandonando la misma juntos sin decir nada, era indignante.

Para empezar, ¿qué tenía Bokuto que no tuviese él?

El tema de que se hubiese liado con tres cuartas partes de Nekoma no tenía importancia, era capaz de obviarlo y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero ¿Bokuto?

A ver, era cierto que eso de los gustos es algo muy personal. Tampoco es que fuera a afirmar irrefutablemente que él era más guapo que Bokuto o estaba más bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él no dudaría en decir que sí, si le preguntaran si se liaría con el búho. Ya no era eso, que Bokuto fuera más o menos guapo o que Kuroo se empezara a cuestionar si estaba tan desesperado como para considerar el liarse con Bokuto él también.

No, nada de eso hacía falta. Lo único que había que tener en cuenta ahí eran los sentimientos del pobre Akaashi. Solo por eso, ¿qué clase de amigos eran tanto Kenma como Bokuto para hacerle eso a Keiji?

Pero lo cierto era que había sucedido y era algo que no se podía borrar, así que…

Con ese sentimiento de derrota, Kuroo dejó atrás a Kenma e inició su vida universitaria sin estar con él a todas horas para controlar lo que hacía.

A Kenma tampoco parecía importarle mucho, pues nunca hacía comentarios sobre ello, y como Kuroo no estaba indignado ni nada parecido, faltaría más, optó por no comentar nada tampoco, sabiendo que hacerlo iba a parecer sospechoso.

Tampoco quería preguntar a las fuentes cercanas, salvo que el rumor le llegara por otros medios, como aquella vez en que Kenma se lio con Yamaguchi y que se enteró porque Tsukishima se lo comentó por Line como si diera por hecho que ya lo sabía.

Como bien decía su abuela: "El que busca, encuentra", y precisamente, él lo que no quería era encontrar, por tanto, mejor se hacía el tonto y mantenía la boca cerrada.

Aunque cada vez era más difícil no mostrar que se moría por dentro.

En todo caso, la distancia era una buena aliada, diluyéndolo todo. Kuroo llegó a salir con una chica de su clase, y como no funcionó, al tiempo salió también con un chico de otra facultad con el que se solía cruzar en la biblioteca, por si acaso el problema fuera haber escogido el género equivocado.

Tampoco funcionó.

No tener a Kenma al lado le hacía tener menos presente ese problema, pero en ningún caso lo eliminaba, sino que el factor imaginación lo hacía aún más difícil. Dada su trayectoria, cada vez que hablando de cualquier cosa aparecía algún nombre, las alarmas saltaban aún sin quererlo.

Todo se hizo más patente si cabía cuando Kuroo acudió a la primera convocatoria del Nekoma en un torneo nacional sin él en el equipo. Era obvio que como antiguo capitán tenía un trato especial, pudiendo acompañarles hasta los últimos momentos antes del partido.

Y era inevitable que conforme pasaban los equipos para presentarse, Kuroo mirara uno por uno a los integrantes deshojando una margarita imaginaria, sustituyendo el clásico _me quiere, no me quiere_ , por el _con este sí, con este no,_ como queriendo adivinar así cuáles de ellos habían pasado por Kenma.

Quizás estaba siendo un exagerado y un ofendido sin motivo, por lo que un poco para salir de la duda, comentó a modo de broma cuando los jugadores del Karasuno pasaron por delante.

–Espero que lo de Pecas-kun no te afecte si acabáis jugando contra el Karasuno –comentó Kuroo, decidiendo obviar el tema de Hinata ya que, al haber pasado más tiempo, pensó que ya estaría superado.

Era la primera vez que comentaba algo de ese tipo, pero si lo dejaba pasar un solo día más, reventaría.

Se le quedó mirando, esperando su reacción y suspiró internamente al ver que no se había molestado. Lo único que le faltaba era que se pusiera nervioso por su culpa.

–Tadashi y yo nos llevamos bien –respondió con voz neutra, admitiendo lo sucedido al no desmentir nada.

_Tadashi._ Se repitió mentalmente con un matiz por completo diferente.

Si no supiera lo que había pasado tampoco le hubiera llamado la atención que Kenma lo llamase por nombre de pila. Sólo había que recordar que desde siempre había llamado Shoyo a Hinata.

De pronto aparecieron conexiones que no estaba buscando y que empezaron a ponerle más inquieto de lo que ya estaba. Suerte que él ya no estaba en el equipo y no tenía que preocuparse por perder la concentración.

A diferencia de Kenma, que pese a las insinuaciones no parecía afectado en absoluto.

Pero es que si hacía memoria…

_Hola, Kiyoomi._

No le había dado más importancia al breve saludo que habían intercambiado por los pasillos minutos antes, ambos detrás de mascarillas y apenas levantando la mano.

Ah, ahora que lo recordaba, le había hablado varias veces de él. Alguna reunión de capitanes o algo así.

En la que también estaba _Keiji…_

¡Oh, no! ¿No le bastaba con Bokuto sino Akaashi también? ¿Acaso el actual capitán del Fukurodani había acabado con el corazón tan roto que decidió dejarse arrastrar por la misma marea? ¿De perdidos al río?

–¿Qué pasó con Sakusa y Akaashi? –no lo pudo aguantar.

Y esta vez Kenma giró la cabeza.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era cierto! Además el rubor en las mejillas se lo terminaba de confirmar.

–Realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien. Ninguno de los tres lo recordamos, a decir verdad.

Estaba a punto de poner el grito en el cielo. ¡¿Cómo que _ninguno de los tres_?! ¿Quería decir eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando? Porque superaba con creces cualquier expectativa que pudiera tener sobre Kenma.

Y parecía que no rompía un plato…

Pero ahí estaba con todo su temple y nervios de acero, sin que nada de eso le afectara, admitiendo haber hecho un trío con otros capitanes con los que podría enfrentarse en un partido en unas horas.

Olé sus huevos.

–Ay, Kenma –trató de no parecer demasiado escandalizado fingiendo una risa ahogada mientras trataba de parecer seguro y maduro, como el buen senpai que era. Aunque visto lo visto Kenma podría darle lecciones claramente–, mira que te dije que donde tengas la olla no metas la p…

–Cállate, no eres el mejor ejemplo.

Y con el tono seco que acompañó a esa frase, Kuroo descubrió que Kenma sabía lo que pasó con Tsukishima aquel día después del campamento.

De aquello hacía más de un año.

Y de pronto todos aquellos meses se le antojaban una pérdida de tiempo.

Si Kenma lo sabía, ¿por qué nunca le había dicho nada?

Estaba a punto de perderse en vanas ilusiones cuando la bofetada de realidad le puso los pies en la tierra a modo del Inarizaki pasando por delante de ellos.

Todas sus breves fantasías y castillos en el aire se desintegraron al compás de la cabeza de Kenma siguiendo con la mirada al capitán y su hermano, hasta que no pudo girar más el cuello.

_Mierda. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan guapos y gemelos?_

Kuroo se levantó de golpe, casi con un aspaviento exagerado que era una forma muda de decir _Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Esto es el colmo_. Cogió su chaqueta y se largó sin dar más explicaciones.

Pero es que tampoco tenía que darlas.

Todo había quedado más claro que el agua y él era tan idiota que ni siquiera tenía que estar resentido.

Caminó un rato alejándose del polideportivo, sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos, la espalda encorvada y bufando intermitentemente cada vez que se acordaba de algún detalle que le hacía hervir la sangre. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba siendo sensato y que sería mejor regresar, ya no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. Estaba a pocos minutos de la parada que le llevaría de vuelta a casa. Entre que deshacía lo andado, el partido del Nekoma ya habría terminado cuando llegara y, bueno, no había mucho más que discutir ahí.

Aunque pudiese argumentar mil cosas a su favor en comparación con otros, era obvio que, por la razón que fuese, no le gustaba a Kenma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las noticias le habían ido llegando por mensaje mientras trataba de ejercer de adulto funcional, engañándose a sí mismo, haciendo como que estudiaba. Como si aquellos mensajes verdaderamente tuvieran ojos y pudiesen ver que no mentía cuando dijo que se había marchado porque tenía que estudiar.

Excusas. Estaba más claro que el agua. Incluso Lev se había dado cuenta de que había algo allí que no encajaba, con su "Pero Kuroo-san, ¿por qué viniste si no te quedaste ni a ver el partido?" en el chat de Nekoma, donde aún estaban él, Kai y Yaku, por si acaso quedaba alguna duda de que estaba actuando como un imbécil.

Kenma era libre de hacer lo que le diese la gana con quien le diese la gana. Él no le gustaba, punto y final.

A él tampoco le gustaba Kenma, ¡faltaría más! Aquella sensación extraña que venía sintiendo desde hacía unos meses no era más que producto del despecho por ser enviado a la Friendzone sin posibilidad alguna de demostrar que él era mejor que todas aquellas aventuras de pacotilla que Kenma había tenido con todo el mundo menos con él.

No estaba para nada indignado.

Por eso cuando le llegó el mensaje de que Nekoma había sido de nuevo eliminado por el Karasuno, suspiró aliviado, sintiéndose un poco mal por pensar de aquella manera, porque no se hubiesen enfrentado a los zorros de Inarizaki.

Como si no hubiese otros cincuenta equipos allí congregados o no existiesen pasillos y hoteles en donde cruzarse.

Si eliminaba a los demasiado feos y con los que ya se había liado Kenma, le quedaban como media unos diez potenciales rivales en cada uno de los equipos, multiplicado por cincuenta eso ascendía a quinientos candidatos…

Quizás con los que ya se había liado no debían ser eliminados sino aumentarles la probabilidad, entonces…

_Maldito seas, Kuroo, deja de pensar estupideces,_ se dijo al regresar la vista a sus apuntes de Estadística que, en efecto, debería estar estudiando cuando su subconsciente había encontrado nuevas utilidades a esos conocimientos.

Como si calcular el número de potenciales pretendientes de Kenma pudiera ayudarle en algo a aprobar el examen. Aquello, definitivamente, era indicativo de que ese asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero no era tan fácil pasar del tema sabiendo que, a pesar de haber sido eliminados, harían noche en el hotel para asistir al día siguiente a las últimas rondas de partidos.

Mejor no se ponía a pensar cuantos y cuales equipos se alojaban en el mismo hotel o se acabaría poniendo malo.

De ese modo, tras una noche casi en vela y siendo acosado en sueños por un montón de jugadores de voleibol en los pocos ratos en los que consiguió pegar ojo, Kuroo se levantó dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Kenma de una vez por todas, más aún después de que en el grupo de Nekoma mandaran una foto de estos junto con el Karasuno y cayera en la cuenta de que no estaba libre de peligro. Si bien tenía buena relación con Hinata y Yamaguchi, y ambos tenían las manos en lugares visibles, quien le hizo saltar las alarmas fue Tsukishima.

_Su Tsukishima._

El rubio solo estaba detrás de Kenma en la foto, pero su sola cercanía le hizo asociar una serie de conceptos como que, aunque a él no le gustaba Kenma (¡Por favor! ¡Era su amigo de la infancia! ¡Jamás pensaría en él de esa manera!), sí que pensaba que podía llevarse bien con Tsukishima porque tenían algunas similitudes. De ahí derivó a que, si Tsukki le había gustado y Kenma tenía algo en común con él, era normal que también Kenma le gustara. Si es que sus gustos respondían a alguna clase de prototipo, tal vez los de Kenma también lo hacían y terminara rindiéndose a los encantos de Kei. Y bueno, Kei no era presa fácil, pero estaba claro que para Kenma no había obstáculos si hasta alguien como Sakusa había caído en sus redes.

Por tanto, Kuroo esperó el momento en que Kenma regresó a su casa para abordarlo con su duda existencial.

Se paró en medio de la calle cuando su decisión se fue desinflando a cada paso que daba hasta encontrarse allí como un pasmarote atenazado por los nervios.

Fuera como fuese aquello iba a acabar mal. Si Kenma lo rechazaba, lo entendería y respetaría su decisión, pero su orgullo quedaría herido para siempre. Bokuto… no podía más que recordar la mayor de las traiciones y que este no era más atractivo que él ¡bajo ningún concepto! Y si Kenma no lo rechazaba, tampoco podría competir con la comparación entre tantos amantes con los que había conseguido experiencia.

De cualquiera de las maneras estaba en desventaja. Así que, dándose cuenta de que lo que podía perder era igual a lo que podía ganar, despegó el pie del asfalto y continuó caminando hacia casa de Kenma con determinación renovada.

Entró en la casa como siempre, sin llamar. Los padres de Kenma veían la tele en el salón y lo saludaron sin hacer preguntas, como siempre, cuando pasó de largo hacia las escaleras que subían al dormitorio de Kenma. Kuroo era un habitual allí y lo mismo se quedaba a dormir, a cenar o incluso se daba una ducha sin tener que dar explicaciones. Era como si formara ya parte del núcleo familiar.

¿Qué pensarían los padres de Kenma si un día su hijo llevaba a otro que no fuera él? ¡Sería tan complicado tener que empezar todo de cero! ¿Cómo es que Kenma, el rey de la pereza, no había caído en ese detalle y todo lo que se ahorraría si aceptara a Kuroo en lugar de cualquiera de esos pelagatos?

Como era de esperar, lo encontró sentado a los pies de la cama jugando alguno de sus videojuegos. Apenas apartó la vista de la televisión para hacerle un breve gesto con la barbilla, a modo de saludo.

–¿Qué pasa? –fue el saludo de Kuroo, que saltó a la cama, tumbándose y acomodando la almohada para apoyar la espalda en la pared.

Había entrecerrado los ojos a propósito al pasar al lado de Kenma, observando la piel que tenía al descubierto en busca de evidencias que confirmaran sus sospechas.

No necesitó mucho. Aunque iba vestido con una sudadera con capucha que dejaba poco a la vista, fue suficiente para ver las marcas en su cuello. No tuvo ni que moverlo mucho, ahora que Kenma había dejado crecer su pelo y a veces lo recogía en una coleta, estaban perfectamente a la vista. Incluso si se fijaba, creía poder ver otras marcas más antiguas que ya estaban desapareciendo.

Kuroo sacudió la cabeza, queriendo convencerse de que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio y que no eran más que alucinaciones. ¿Qué dirían en el vestuario del Nekoma cuando se cambiaran y le vieran todos esos chupetones? ¿Lo tenían tan asimilado que ya no hacían preguntas? ¿Por qué nadie había ido a contarle nada? ¿O es que todo el equipo tenía algo que ocultar y no querían quedar en evidencia?

¿Incluso Lev?

_Tetsurou, eres un idiota. No han ido a contarte nada porque no es de tu incumbencia._ Decía una voz en la cabeza de Kuroo, que parecía la de un Kuroo en miniatura vestido de ángel en su hombro derecho.

_¡Pero sí es de tu incumbencia! Se supone que eres su amigo. El amigo de todos, como Kai y Yaku, aún debéis formar parte de los cotilleos del Nekoma. ¿Y acaso hay cotilleo mayor que Kenma sea un latin lover?_ Decía otra voz en su cabeza, que parecía la de un Kuroo en miniatura vestido de diablo en su hombro derecho.

Kuroo estaba a punto de que le diera un ataque de nervios, llevarse las manos a la cabeza, tirarse de los pelos, arañarse la cara y gritar, cuando Kenma interrumpió toda la fatídica cadena de pensamientos logrando detener la explosión como si hubiese conseguido cortar un cable a tiempo con sus palabras.

–Deja de moverte, me estás desconcentrando. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Que Kenma se hubiese dado cuenta hasta el punto de tener que llamarle la atención confirmaba que había perdido por completo el control de la situación. Avergonzado, trató de encontrar algo que hacer, más que nada por disimular y mantenerse ocupado.

Alargó la mano hacia un pequeño montón de revistas que Kenma acumulaba al lado de su cama y que a veces hojeaba antes de dormir. Ya conocía el tipo de publicaciones que le gustaban a su amigo, casi siempre sobre videojuegos, pero tampoco esperaba más que entretenerse un poco y no estar molestando.

–¿Qué tal ayer? –preguntó el moreno, a la par que cogía la primera revista, de la que comenzó a pasar las páginas sin interés ya que aquellos juegos de los que hablaba solo los conocía de oídas por Kenma.

–¿No te enteraste? Ganó Itachiyama, otra vez. Kiyoomi este año está imparable.

_Kiyoomi._

Oír de nuevo a Kenma llamarlo por su nombre de pila era como tener acidez de estómago: algo que no recuerdas hasta que vuelve para quemarte.

–¿Cómo de imparable?

Kuroo siguió pasando páginas. Era consciente del tono que había imprimido a la pregunta. Y era consciente de que Kenma era muy listo e iba a captar rápido que estaba molesto por alguna razón. Seguramente, también captara rápido cual era esa razón.

Terminó la revista y cogió otra siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, sin interesarle realmente lo que pudiera leer en ellas. Casi estaba más pendiente del modo en que Kenma tensaba la espalda y estiraba el cuello con sus preguntas. El lenguaje corporal era importante.

–¿Y a ti cómo te fue? –insistió Kuroo, tentando la paciencia de Kenma.

Sin darse la vuelta aún, el rubio soltó un largo suspiro, reacio a caer en las provocaciones de su amigo y tratando de sobrevivir a la partida. Pero era obvio que todo aquello le estaba afectando porque Kuroo pudo ver perfectamente que no estaba todo lo fino que solía estar Kenma en esos menesteres.

Si estaba nervioso era porque había tocado los puntos clave.

–Pues ya lo sabes, perdimos el primer día con el Karasuno, y al día siguiente vimos los partidos que quedaban.

–Ajá… ¿y?

–¿Cómo que _"y"_? –Kenma terminó por pausar el juego y darse la vuelta con cara de estar enfadado–. ¿A ti qué te pasa? Estás un poco pasivo-agresivo hoy ¿no?

Kuroo continuó pasando las páginas sin levantar la mirada de la revista.

–¿Todo bien con el Karasuno? ¿Todo bien con Hinata, Yamaguchi y Tsukki?

Kenma, que ya había captado el por qué había mencionado a esos chicos en concreto, parpadeó con sorpresa al oír el nombre de Tsukishima en todo aquello, sin duda preguntándose por qué Kuroo estaba haciendo esas suposiciones tan absurdas.

–Tsukki me dio recuerdos para ti.

El moreno no supo muy bien si Kenma lo decía en serio o trataba de ser sarcástico porque si aquello iba a convertirse en una especie de pelea con cuchillos, él tenía todas las de perder. En realidad, él tenía todas las de perder cuando se trataba de Kenma.

–¿Qué tal Inarizaki? ¿Los gemelos…?

–¿Qué sucede ahora con Atsumu y Osamu?

–¡Ah! ¡Ahora son _Atsumu y Osamu_? En un día habéis ganado mucha confianza ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuál de ellos fue tan apasionado que te dejó esas marcas en el cuello? ¿Osamu? ¿Atsumu? ¿O es que fueron los dos?

–¡Ya basta, Kuro! –gritó Kenma, levantándose y poniéndose frente a él. Que Kenma dejara abandonada una partida decía mucho del grado de enfado que tenía–. Sé lo que estás insinuando. Si no los llamo por sus nombres y utilizo solo su apellido, ¿cómo sabrás a quien me refiero? No pasó nada con los gemelos, ¿tranquilo?

El rostro de Kenma se estaba enrojeciendo y Tetsurou no estaba muy seguro de si era por la rabia o porque se acababa de meter en la boca del lobo. O del zorro…

La mirada de Kuroo habló por si sola posándose en su cuello donde aún se veían algunas marcas, claramente recientes, que asomaban bajo el cuello de la sudadera. Kenma había perdido los nervios y había acabado sacando a la luz un tema del que casi nunca hablaban con sinceridad. Como en un acto mecánico se soltó el pelo, buscando así ocultarse tras él, no solo los moratones de su piel sino él mismo como solía hacer antes.

Kuroo sabía que era el momento de hablar por fin de aquello que llevaba atormentándolo hace más de un año. Tenía a Kenma delante y con toda su atención puesta en él, con el tema sobre la mesa y la excusa perfecta para abordarlo. Pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue apartar la mirada y recoger otra revista para no encontrarse con el rostro dolido de Kenma.

Era obvio que su actitud le había hecho daño y con razón. Él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada y verle de nuevo refugiarse tras su cabello le recordó a aquel Kenma que se tiñó por primera vez de rubio para no destacar y en lo mucho que había evolucionado desde entonces.

Si era necesario se haría a un lado, pues bajo ningún concepto permitiría que Kenma sufriera una regresión, así se acostara con medio mundo.

–No fueron los Miya –Kenma se llevó la mano al cuello de manera inconsciente y apartó la vista con las mejillas encendidas.

Kuroo también apartó la suya y la centró en pasar las hojas. La revista era una de esas tipo "Cosmopolitan" de la madre de Kenma que solían mezclar temas de belleza, moda y periodismo barato y superficial.

El silencio se hizo pesado y las explicaciones huyeron junto con sus miradas. Estaban cerca, al alcance de la mano, pero parecía que de un momento a otro la corriente los arrastraría lejos o se abriría una brecha que terminaría por separarlos.

Al no mirarlo, Kuroo quiso dejar zanjado el tema. No iba a insistir ni a preguntar más.

–Fue…–comenzó Kenma, cuando Kuroo lo detuvo.

No solo era que no le importaba de quien se tratara (por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le cegaran y lo hicieran actuar como un imbécil), sino que la revista se acababa de abrir por una página que tenía la esquina doblada a modo de marcador y se veía que había quedado viciada por el uso.

La mano de Kuroo se cerró sobre la muñeca de Kenma, dejándolo sin palabras e impidiendo que se girara para alejarse como había mostrado intención de hacer.

El moreno observaba la publicación y comprobó en la cubierta que la revista era antigua, de hacía más de un año. Todo encajaba. No podía ser algo así de simple. No tenía ningún sentido que lo fuera.

Alzó la vista buscando una explicación. Kenma había visto la revista sobre las piernas de Kuroo y se tapaba la cara con la mano que aún tenía libre. _Aún_ , pues Kuroo tomó aquella otra mano con la suya, arrancándola de su rostro avergonzado a la vez que se incorporaba quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. La revista resbaló hasta el suelo donde, de nuevo, quedó abierta en la misma página, tras años de estar consultándola.

Kenma no huyó. Había algo de alivio en el modo relajado en que cerró los ojos cuando Kuroo, agarrando sus muñecas, se impulsó hasta llegar a sus labios. Tetsurou los recibió, precedidos de un breve suspiro que se sintió mucho a presión liberada. Y conforme se enredaban en el beso, se iban deshaciendo aquellos nudos que les habían estado atenazando el corazón desde que ni podían recordarlo.

Al fin se sentían libres. El deseo contenido se tradujo en una escalada en la intensidad, con los brazos de Kuroo rodeándole la cintura y los dedos de Kenma enterrados en aquel cabello negro, hasta que las preguntas y explicaciones que quedaban en el aire hicieron que el ritmo fuese descendiendo hasta separarse. Pero aun no del todo, pues Kuroo se negaba a soltarlo, como si le costara creer que fuera real y temiera que desapareciese.

–No puedo creer que un chico listo como tú crea en esas bobadas –comentó Kuroo, mirando de reojo la revista en el suelo.

Kenma ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y este supo que le comía la vergüenza. Por eso, en lugar de insistir, intentó distraerlo, enredando los dedos en su pelo aprovechando que lo llevaba suelto. Se dio cuenta de que el beso le había hecho olvidar las marcas en la piel de Kenma, hasta que volvieron a salir a la luz por su culpa.

Pero ya no dolían tanto.

Ahora comprendía la extraña actitud del rubio, quien había seguido los consejos de una revista nada fiable que aseguraba que se necesitaban una media de cien besos o 2,7 relaciones estables antes de encontrar la pareja ideal.

–Lo de los cien besos no tiene por qué ser con diferentes personas, lo sabes ¿no? –aclaró Kuroo, temiendo que Kenma tuviese una lista de… _Oh, Dios mío, no podía ser que Kenma tuviese una lista de…_ –¡Por favor dime que no tienes una lista de todos los besos que has dado!

Kenma rio sobre su hombro y Kuroo aprovechó los dedos en su pelo para hacer que levantara la cabeza.

–Pues claro que sí.

–No –la cara de Kuroo era todo un poema de incredulidad–. ¿En serio?

Kenma sonrió y Kuroo no pudo contenerse, besándole de nuevo, pues le podían las ganas de comerle esa sonrisa a besos hasta llegar a los cien.

–¿Cuántos llevas? –preguntó Kuroo, volviendo a separarse, pero no demasiado, apoyando sus frentes y rozándole la nariz con la suya, dispuesto a terminar con esa maldita lista en ese mismo día.

–Con este ochenta y tres.

No le fue fácil disimular el shock, pero Kenma estaba siendo sincero y lo último que debería hacer era echarle cosas en cara.

–Ya falta menos –lo animó el moreno, aunque la voz le sonó temblorosa y poco convencida–. Solo espero que no hayan sido también ochenta y tres personas.

–Es obvio que no, tú acabas de contar como dos besos. Pero ¿pasaría algo si lo fueran? –Kenma lo miró a los ojos, como adivinando sus miedos. De veras era listo y seguía sin creer cómo había hecho caso a lo que decía esa estúpida revista–. ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero a quién iba a engañar, necesitaba saberlo o le estaría reconcomiendo la conciencia toda la vida. Debía poder cerrar esa puerta de una vez por todas e iniciar un nuevo camino porque… eso suponía que pasaría a partir de entonces. Daba por hecho que Kenma y él se darían una oportunidad y lo mejor era ser honestos.

–Bueno…

–Veinticuatro.

Kuroo tragó saliva e intentó guardar la compostura. Juraría que algo de sudor le apareció en la frente, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y casi estaba seguro de que había disimulado bien el impacto y Kenma no se había percatado.

–Tú eres mi quinto… Supongo que tendrás mucho que enseñarme, ¡aunque fui yo quien enseñó a besar a Tsukki!

–Nunca pasó nada con Tsukki –Kenma puso los ojos en blanco ante la enésima insinuación del día.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Kenma volvió a tomar a Kuroo de la nuca. La piel se le erizó. Era tan afortunado a pesar de todo.

–Fue Suna, pero…

Kuroo se separó escandalizado.

–¡Ese maldito bloqueador! ¡Sabía que los de Inarizaki eran un peligro!

No pudo seguir protestando porque Kenma lo atrajo para besarle otra vez.

–Aún me quedan dieciséis besos para encontrar a mi media naranja. He estado todo este tiempo esperando ese momento para que fueras tú el número cien. Si no te besé no fue porque no me gustaras sino porque me gustabas tanto que quería que fueses el definitivo.

–Sigo sin creer por qué siquiera le diste una oportunidad a esa tontería.

–Dio la casualidad de que mi madre tuvo dos novios y un tercero no en serio antes de salir con mi padre y mi padre tuvo una novia durante dos años y siete meses. Eran solo coincidencias, pero sentí que debía intentarlo.

–Todo eso está mal. ¿Quién dice que tus padres sean la pareja ideal? Quizás aún ni siquiera la hayan conocido. Quizás…

–Cállate y haz tu trabajo que aún te faltan dieciséis besos para ganarte tu puesto.

Y Kuroo obedeció. No iba a rebatir más la lógica absurda que había llevado a Kenma a aquella conclusión mientras obtuviera lo que quería.

Porque a él no le gustaba Kenma ¡por favor! Era su amigo del alma y no le importaba para nada lo que hubiese hecho con aquellos veinticuatro fulanos.

Solo estaba enamorado hasta la médula, pero shhhh, era un secreto que no podía revelar a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Es una tontería, pero lo tenía empezado y tenía ganas de escribir algo Kuroken que hacía tiempo no escribía de ellos. Además, Kenma se merece a todo el mundo babeando a sus pies así que Kenma Harem for the win!
> 
> El argumento de Kenma y la revista es absurdo, pero he visto publicaciones así, en serio. La idea en general la he sacado de varios sitios, el título del fic viene de una película con una temática parecida y por eso me pareció bien (el título alternativo era "Thank you, next" XD), también encontré una imagen muy inspiradora (a ver si puedo ponerla aquí).
> 
> ¿Qué os han parecido los novios (los que hemos llegado a conocer porque hay muchos más que no sabemos XD) de Kenma? Ah sí, ese trío SakuAkaKen está en mi mente, sé que lo estáis pensando, al igual que un AtsuKen XD y un KuroTsukiKen porque confío plenamente en que esos tres funcionarían bien juntos.
> 
> Tengo mis dudas acerca si 24 os parecen pocos o muchos jajaja, para haber sido en un año creo que Kenma no perdió el tiempo, pero conozco gente así por eso pregunto, no sé qué tan descabellado sea jaja.
> 
> Ah no lo incluí pero shipeo a la madre de Kenma con el padre de Kuroo e iba a poner a Kuroo sugiriendo que tal vez su padre fuera su pareja ideal pero no quise complicar el fic. Si alguien quiere leer algo de esa ship tengo algo cortito, se llama "After Eight".
> 
> Espero volver pronto con más cositas y espero vuestros comentarios, kudos, votos etc...
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
